Angels Fall First
by Carolyn-the-Clockwork-Angel
Summary: El ataque de Ultron dejo a los Vengadores devastados, y Furia decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Ellos ya no estaran solos en la lucha contra el mal, los acompañaran un equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D. Como acabara esto? Entre misiones, romances y aventuras cotidianas se decidira el destino de todos. Porque a veces hay màs poder en la inocencia que en todas las fuerzas del universo.


¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!

Vuelvo después de siglos de inactividad para traerles una nueva historia.

Esta vez sobre mis queridos Vengadores, mi nueva obsesión.

Es la primera vez que escribo una fanfiction sobre ellos así que por favor,

apiádense de mi _

Estaba muy indecisa sobre ponerla o no, pero gracias a algunos amigos,

mi hermanita y a Beta Face Avengers quise aportar mi granito de arena

a este maravilloso fandom.

Espero que les guste.

Rate&Comment, Onegai!

Nos leemos abajo.

 _Disclaimer: Los Avengers no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera vivirían conmigo y_

 _Steve y Tony estarían todos los días en mi cama XP_

 _ **Angels Fall First**_

 _Preludio: Time is Running Out_

 _Our time is running out Nuestro tiempo se esta acabando_

 _Our time is running out Nuestro tiempo se esta acabando_

 _You can't push it underground No puedes sepultarlo_

 _You can't stop it sceaming out No puedes silenciarlo_

 _How it come to this?_ _Como llegamos a esto?_

 _(Narrator's P.O.V)_

Habían pasado seis meses desde el ataque de Ultron a la tierra, y todas las ciudades afectadas se estaban lentamente recuperando.

Todos los daños materiales habían sido reparados, ya se podía circular en las calles y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad…pero no era así.

A nadie se le olvidaba que un androide homicida casi destruyó a la tierra, aún había un inmenso cráter en donde una vez estaba la ciudad de Sokovia.

La gente tuvo que irse de sus casas y fue reubicada en otra ciudad cercana gracias a la ayuda humanitaria y el gobierno estaba haciendo lo posible para que esa zona volviera a ser segura…pero la realidad era otra, ya nadie se sentía a salvo.

No todos los días se enfrenta una amenaza como esa y las heridas que no se ven son las más difíciles de curar; toda esa gente había perdido a familiares, amigos, sus casas y sus sueños en un instante…y nada volvería a ser como antes.

¿Cómo se puede devolver la inocencia, la esperanza y los sueños a quienes ya la perdieron?

¿Cómo se puede seguir adelante cuando no sabes lo que te prepara el futuro?

A hacerse esta pregunta no eran solamente la gente común o los gobiernos, sino también los héroes más poderosos de la tierra, los Vengadores.

Lograron derrotar a Ultron y evitaron que la humanidad fuera aniquilada, pero el precio que pagaron había sido demasiado alto.

Todos estaban luchando con su demonio interior desde aquel día, las pesadillas que la bruja escarlata había despertado de su sub consiente los perseguían y estaban empezando a afectarlos como equipo.

Luchar contra los villanos los mantenía unidos por un momento, pero después cada uno tenía que lidiar con su carga solo…y eso los estaba acabando.

Todo eso no pasó desapercibido a Nick Furia, que decidió hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 _Base de S.H.I.E.L.D, ubicación desconocida._

-"¿Está totalmente seguro de lo que dice Director Fury?"-

-"No estaríamos aquí si no hablara en serio señorías, esta es una emergencia y necesito luces verdes para continuar."-

-"¿Se da cuenta de lo planea hacer? Juntar a dos equipos completamente diferentes y rezar para que congenien y puedan protegernos a todos…"-

-"El equipo del que hablo es gente capacitada y responsable que ya ha enfrentado situaciones similares y nunca tuvo problemas a integrarse con otros escuadrones, esta no será la excepción."-

-"Sabe muy bien lo que pensamos sobre su equipo de matones y no creo que ahora servirían de mucho…"-

-"Esos matones han salvado a muchos países de ataques terroristas y crisis internacionales, y si no hacemos algo la única línea de defensa que tenemos contra otro ataque alienígena se hará pedazos y quedaremos expuestos… ¿es esto lo que quieren?"-

Por un momento todos se quedaron callados.

-"¿Esta consiente de que si esto no funciona la responsabilidad será suya?"-

-"Lo sé muy bien, pero es un riesgo que debemos tomar por el bien se la seguridad mundial"-

El Consejo de Seguridad Mundial pidió 5 minutos para deliberar y dejaron al director de S.H.I.E.L.D en la espera más desesperante que le haya tocado pasar…si recibía una negativa era el final para la iniciativa de los Vengadores.

La conexión se restableció y Nick Furia respiro profundamente antes de hablar

-"¿Ya tomaron una decisión?"-

-"Tiene nuestra aprobación Director, solo espero que su idea no resulte en un fracaso"-

-"Haré todo lo posible para que resulte señorías, eso se los garantizo"-

-"Si quiere conservar su posición será mejor que lo haga, ahora si nos disculpa tenemos otros asuntos más urgentes que tratar"-

-"Desde luego, gracias por su consideración"-

Las pantallas quedaron negras y el afroamericano por fin logró respirar…lo había logrado, pero sabía que lo más difícil estaba por llegar.

No dudaba sobre la respuesta de su escuadrón de emergencias, lo que lo preocupaba era la reacción del equipo liderado por el Capitán América, el último ataque los había afectado demasiado y no sabía cómo podrían tomarlo.

"Una cosa a la vez" se dijo Furia y enseguida se comunicó con su segundo en mando, la agente María Hill

-"Hill, llama a el equipo de Gestión de Riesgos, tengo una nueva misión para ellos"-

-"Enseguida señor"-

Una media hora después los dos estaban en el despacho del Director, esperando a los soldados que iban a llegar a momentos

-"¿Ya deberían estar aquí, no?"-

-"Acaban de llegar de su viaje a Toronto señor, van a tardar un poco"-

-"¿Cómo les fue?"-

-"Bien, lograron conseguir toda la informaciòn sobre el objetivo y donde se encuentra, el teniente Morgenstern ya presentó toda la documentación y solo esperan que usted de la orden para iniciar el operativo de allanamiento"-

-"Perfecto, así podrán conocer a los demás"-

-"Señor, ¿está seguro sobre esta iniciativa? ¿Ellos lo van a aceptar?"-

-"No se van a negar agente Hill, sabes muy bien que nunca se echan para atrás cuando está en juego la seguridad de todos…lo que me tiene preocupado es lo que van a decir Rogers y los demás"-

-"No lo van a aceptar, están convencidos de que no necesitan apoyo"-

-"Lo harán, no tienen alternativa"-

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta

-"Adelante"-

-"¿Nos mandó a llamar señor?"-

-"Afirmativo, entren, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir General Bentacourt"-

El equipo de Gestión de Riesgo se formó ante el director y aguardó en silencio a que el empezara a hablar

-"Muy bien, me informaron que la operación de infiltración fue todo un éxito, los felicito; espero su informe mañana…pero ahora tengo que hablarle de algo de suma importancia, tengo una nueva misión para ustedes"-

-"¿Que tipo de misión?"-

-"¡Deja que hable!"-

Dijeron todos al más joven del grupo que se encogió y ya no dijo nada.

Fury suspiró

-"Como les iba a decir, les voy a dar un encargo muy importante, quiero que se conviertan en el equipo de soporte para los Vengadores"-

Reinó el más absoluto silencio…cuando procesaron lo que el afroamericano había dicho los tres más jóvenes estallaron en una estruendosa carcajada, ganándose unas miradas de reprobación de los mayores y del mismísimo director.

-"Señor, no haga esas bromas, sabe muy bien cómo se ponen"-

Dijo suspirando el segundo en mando pero Fury ni se inmutó

-"No es una broma sargento Martínez, así que por favor haga que se callen"-

Las risas cesaron

-"¡¿Está hablando en serio?!"-

-"Muy en serio cabo Redfern, esta es una misión de nivel A así que espero que se comporten como los profesionales que son"-

Por un momento nadie supo que decir

-"¿Es una orden señor?"-

-"Si teniente Morgenstern, no lo haría si no lo creyera necesario pero la situación lo requiere y cuento con ustedes"-

Los siete soldados asintieron.

-"¿Está seguro de esto director? No creo que nos vayan a recibir con los brazos abiertos"-

-"Eso lo veremos general, por el momento solo les estoy informando que de ahora en adelante ya no trabajarán solos, seguirán siendo dos escuadrones independientes pero su prioridad ahora será ayudar a los Avengers en sus misiones"-

-"¿Ellos lo saben?"-

-"No, lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, no se preocupe por eso teniente Torres"-

-"¿Y el operativo?"-

-"Será efectuado en pocos días teniente Elizalde, siguen a cargo de esa misión"-

-"Muy bien, eso es todo?"-

-"Es todo teniente Takagi, pueden retirarse"-

Todos se fueron pero cuando el teniente Morgenstern estaba por salir María Hill le dijo que se quedara

-"¿Sucede algo?"-

-"Quisiera hablar contigo teniente"-

-"Claro señor"-

-"Puede retirarse agente Hill"-

-"A sus órdenes"-

La agente se fue y Furia y el teniente quedaron frente a frente

-"¿Le sorprendió mi orden teniente?"-

-"Un poco, no creí que llegaríamos a estos extremos"-

-"Sabe muy bien sobre la situación en la que se encuentran los Vengadores, necesitan apoyo y no hay nadie mejor que tu equipo para hacer esta labor"-

-"¿Pero está seguro de eso? ¿Quién nos garantiza que esta iniciativa va a funcionar?"-

-"Nunca podemos estar seguros sobre nada y es por eso que confió en ti para que los dos equipos puedan trabajar juntos"-

-"No sé si seré capaz de hacer eso señor, sabe muy bien como somos nosotros y como son ellos…es inevitable que hayan conflictos"-

-"Lo sé, pero han demostrado que pueden gestir cualquier situación, deberían confiar más en sus capacidades"-

-"¿Pero por qué? ¿Que tenemos nosotros comparados con ellos? El general tiene razón, no nos necesitan"-

Furia no supo cómo responder a eso.

-"¿Lo ve? ¿Si sabe que es inútil porque insiste tanto?"-

-"Porque el último ataque acabó con sus fuerzas y seguridades, son como eran al principio…el más mínimo conflicto los va a separar y esta vez no creo que haya marcha atrás"-

El soldado se quedó mudo ante tal confesión, y en ese momento entendió la magnitud del problema al que se enfrentaban

-"Escúchame bien Micah, sé que no va a ser fácil y tardará un poco de tiempo adaptarse, pero estoy seguro que lo van a lograr...y necesito tu ayuda para solucionar otro asunto"-

Micah asintió, si el director le llamaba por su nombre de pila era porque iba en serio

-"Por supuesto, lo que sea"-

-"Quisiera que te encargaras de las nuevas reclutas, especialmente de los Maximoff"-

-"¿Los Alterados? ¡¿Les permitió quedarse?!"-

-"Fueron de gran ayuda contra Ultron y tienen mucho potencial que ayudaría al equipo… ¿porque te sorprende tanto?"-

-"Bueno…por lo que supimos les causaron un gran daño a los Vengadores"-

-"Pero después se decidieron a ayudarlos y se quedaron con ellos porque sentían que era lo correcto, pero en eso tienes razón, son peligrosos y es por eso que quiero que no les quites los ojos de encima…no serán un problema para ustedes, ¿verdad?"-

-"No, no lo creo, podremos controlarlos si deciden hacer locuras"-

-"Muy bien, no esperaba otra cosa de mi mejor equipo, entonces ¿puedo contar contigo?"-

-"Sabe que siempre haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que todo salga bien señor, y acepto con gusto la confianza que me está dando"-

-"Bien, eso es todo por ahora teniente, puede ir a descansar y desde mañana empezaremos a planear el allanamiento"-

-"Como usted diga…una última cosa, ¿el equipo seguirá completo o nos vamos a separar?"-

-"No veo la razón para que se desintegre su equipo teniente, Rogers tendrá que aceptar todo el paquete"-

-"Muy bien, entonces lo dejo solo señor, buenas noches"-

-"Hasta mañana teniente"-

El soldado salió para unirse a su equipo y Furia se quedó solo mirando a la nada, tal vez se arrepentiría después de su decisión…pero tenía la certeza de hacer lo correcto.

 _(Micah's P.O.V)_

Cuando salgo de la oficina del director encuentro a mis compañeros esperándome, enseguida me rodean y yo suspiro, aquí vamos de nuevo

-"¿Que te dijo?"-

-"Nada de importancia, solo que nos preparemos para el operativo"-

El general me mira y sé que intuye que no estoy diciendo todo…pero decide ignorarme

-"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"-

-"Podemos ir a descansar, no sé ustedes pero yo no aguanto más las piernas"-

-"Ni que lo digas, no sé cómo logré quedarme de pie"-

-"Siempre tan dramático Nat, deja de quejarte tanto o ¡te voy a golpear para que te lamentes de verdad!"-

-"¡Ya basta! Paren por favor, o me volverá la jaqueca"-

-"¡Compórtense como adultos los dos! ¡Hagan otra escenita como esta y no saldrán por un mes y no estoy de coña!"-

Mis compañeros agachan la cabeza y se disculpan antes de retirase.

-"Bueno, buenas noches chicos, nos vemos mañana a primera hora"-

-"Si señor"-

El general se aleja y después de saludar a todos voy a mi cuarto, dejo el equipaje en el suelo y me preparo para ir a dormir…cuando llegamos solo quería acostarme y dormir por dos días seguidos pero ahora dudo que podré caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me envuelvo con una cobija y salgo a la terraza para mirar el cielo, tal vez me calme lo suficiente como para intentar dormir algunas horas…la noche está hermosa, las estrellas parecen brillar más y la luna ilumina todo con una suave luz.

Pero ni el paisaje logra hacerme olvidar lo que el director me dijo…nunca lo vi tan preocupado por algo y que me pidiera ayuda es aún más raro; no sé qué pensar al respecto y la duda se apodera de mí, algo que no me pasaba desde un largo tiempo.

Los Vengadores son los héroes más poderosos de la tierra y ahora están al borde de un colapso, sé que Furia no me mentiría sobre una cosa como esta, pero es algo difícil de creer…y ahora tenemos que ayudarlos, aunque no sabemos cómo.

"No te ahogues en un vaso de agua Micah" es lo que diría mi instructor si me viera así, respiro hondo e intento pensar cosas positiva **s** , es inútil preocuparse por lo que aún no sucede y yo no soy una de esas personas que se acobardan fácilmente.

Tenemos un gran reto pero tengo la certeza de que lograremos cumplir con nuestra misión y proteger a la humanidad como siempre lo hicimos…solo espero que pueda tomar la decisión correcta cuando llegue el momento.

¡Y esto es lo que salió de mi loco y retorcido cerebro!

*Se esconde detrás del escudo del Capitán America para evitar los tomatazos*

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Puede funcionar o es un asco total?

Como ya mencioné esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos personajes

Y espero que Furia, El consejo de seguridad mundial y María Hill no me hayan salido muy OOC.

Aclaraciones:

Esta historia sucede después de AoU (que originalidad =_=)

Deben de tener en cuenta que es una Semi AU: Pietro no murió, Natasha y Bruce no tuvieron un romance y Clint no tiene una familia

(¡OJO! No tengo nada en contra de estos sucesos, pero intentaré arreglar esos pequeños detalles que no me gustaron de la película, el romance HulkWidow fue forzado, inútil e innecesario, como la muerte de mi querido Quicksilver.

Y la familia de Clint no me desagradó, es solo que yo no veo a Clint casado, con hijos y jugando a la casita en la pradera, para nada)

El equipo de Gestión de Riesgos es mi invención, los apellidos de los soldados los tomé de varios libros que he leído y tienen que pensar en ellos como una división como

los Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D

(No habrá referencias a ellos, no miro la serie y ya hay muchos fic que hablan de esta temática.)

4-Aparecerà Coulson, pero más adelante.

5- El Nat del equipo de Micah no tiene nada que ver con Natasha.

Y bien, esto es solo el inicio.

En serio no sé qué me impulsa a postear esto, debo estar loca XD

Por lo que vi los últimos fanfics con OC que publicaron no tuvieron mucha acogida

así que espero que se apiaden de mi triste intento de fic.

Tal vez ver que todos escribían historias me dio mucha envidia y

terminé aquí…pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Agradezco a Beta Face Avenger por haberme apoyado a querer escribir esta

historia, este capítulo es dedicado a ti.

Dejen comentarios por favor

Aunque para decirme que me cuelgue y que no escriba nunca más

Nos leemos

Carolyn_the_ClockWork_Angel


End file.
